The Paradox of Peace
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: Two years after the war ends, Regent Fire Lord Iroh is forced to release Azula from prison to prevent a revolt. To secure Prince Zuko's place on the throne, Regent Fire Lord Iroh is forced to arrange Prince Zuko's marriage. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Zuko Receives the News

Iroh nervously tapped his fingers on the edge of the table. He eyed the steaming pot of jasmine tea. He had chosen jasmine especially for this occasion. He had a strong feeling both he and the man he was meeting would desperately need its calming effects. His fingers tapped faster as he contemplated what he had to tell his nephew. He looked at the tea as the steam curled upwards and floated near his nostrils. Iroh wondered if he should have just a cup before he had to give Prince Zuko the news.

He was just about to pick up the teapot when the door opened. Prince Zuko stepped in. Iroh poured tea.

"Come, nephew. Sit. Have a cup of calming jasmine tea."

"Uncle, you called me here to tell me something important. Why are you serving me tea?"

Iroh took a deep breath. "First, we have tea. Then, we must talk." Zuko looked annoyed, but sat at the table in front of Iroh and accepted a cup of tea. He held it loosely. Zuko did not like tea, as Iroh was painfully aware.

"Drink your tea. You'll need it," Iroh warned Zuko. Zuko was slightly annoyed at his uncle. He needed to know what was going on. He quickly downed the small cup of tea. Iroh, pleased that Zuko had had so much and so quickly, poured Zuko another cup of tea despite Zuko's protests.

"Uncle, what is it you have to say to me?" Zuko asked. Iroh took one last sip of jasmine tea. He wished to Agni that he had had time to let the calm settle.

"Prince Zuko, I have some…unsettling news. After the war ended, to make peace with the other nations, your sister, Azula, was imprisoned."

Zuko nodded. His life in the Fire Nation had never been more peaceful. Iroh took a sip of tea. Zuko began to drum his fingers impatiently against the table.

"The people have been muttering. Azula has been in prison for two years now. Many of our citizens still lament the loss of the war. They still see her as a war hero, the only conqueror of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko knew all this. He was living history. He knew that his name would be in history books, and he had a gut feeling history wouldn't treat him very kindly.

"Uncle, what are you trying to say?"

"We cannot risk a revolt. I am serving as regent Fire Lord until you reach twenty-one years of age and can ascend to the throne. To keep the people happy, Azula is being released from prison in two weeks."

Zuko blinked. He set his cup of tea on the table. "Uncle. You're releasing Azula from prison?"

Iroh winced. "Yes. It is important to keep the people happy. We cannot risk an uprising and the people would certainly put Azula on the throne. She would without a second thought wage war again on the world. She would destroy everything we've been building since the war ended two years ago. We must placate the people. She will be here in two weeks."

Zuko felt a cold dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Uncle, she'll try to kill you! I have no doubt that she will do anything to gain the throne!" He began to panic slightly.

"I've been thinking on this problem ever since I heard that the people think Azula has suffered enough. We must protect your place on the throne."

Zuko nodded. He could understand this. Iroh gulped. This was the hardest part of the news he had to tell Zuko.

"You remember that my throne was usurped by Ozai?" Zuko nodded. Any Fire Nation citizen with half a brain knew. "My bloodline ended with the death of Lu Ten." Iroh stopped speaking. Zuko knew better than to ask what he was trying to say. Iroh drained his cup. He poured himself a fifth cup of tea. He still wasn't calming down, he noticed.

"Prince Zuko… I have thought and tried to think of another way to do this, but I have no choice. Keeping Azula off the throne is of utmost importance. Would you agree?"

Zuko nodded fervently.

"I have arranged your marriage. You must marry and have heirs to protect the Fire Nation and the whole world."

The hand still holding Zuko's cup of tea began to heat up in anger. Iroh winced as he saw the tea still in the cup begin to boil from the heat.

"What?" Zuko asked in a low dangerous voice that Iroh knew he had only really used with Zhao. Iroh wrung his hands and poured his sixth cup of tea.

"You have to understand. There is only one other option: have Azula executed. We cannot do this. The nation is bristling at Azula's imprisonment. We must release her, and to protect the throne from her, you must have someone to pass the throne to."

"I understand," Zuko said in a pained voice. "I'm not very happy; quite the opposite." Zuko looked at the cup of tea, the amber liquid swirling around. He remembered his uncle's words. He downed the calming liquid. Iroh smiled to see a second cup of tea drunk by his nephew. It was time.

"So, who I am being forced to marry?" Zuko asked.

Iroh smiled weakly as he threw back his seventh cup of tea. "The princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko sipped his third cup of tea while Iroh worked his way through his eighth.

"Why the Water Tribe, for curiosity's sake?"

Iroh explained. "One, the Southern Water Tribe has the last princess, and two, because the most friction between the nations is between Water and Fire."

"'The last princess?'" Zuko asked.

"The Northern Water Tribe princess died when Zhao attacked them. The Earth King has no daughters, the Air nomads are all wiped out, save the Avatar; the Southern Water Tribe is it."

Zuko nodded. He finished the third cup of tea. Iroh poured himself a ninth cup. He knew what the next question would be. He had to be prepared.

"What's her name?"

"…. Katara."

Zuko's hand tightened around the cup until it shattered. Pieces of pottery went flying and cut into his hand.

"The Water _peasant_? The Avatar's _Waterbending master_? HER! Well," Zuko snorted. He got up, knocking over his chair as he went. He gripped both ends of the table and glared at Iroh. "If you want peace, Uncle, you'd better prepare for war. If I know anything at all about her, it's that she will fight this. And so will I!" Zuko stormed out of the room, his hand dripping blood. A servant scurried into to pick up the shards of the cup.

"He took the news badly?" asked the servant, who had been listening.

"Actually, he took it rather well."


	2. Chatper Two

Katara walked into the igloo. The Southern Water Tribe was being rebuilt. In two years, a small city was now erected. There was a marketplace, a square, even a fountain. The newest addition was a palace for Chief Hakoda, Prince Sokka, and Princess Katara. Now that the Southern Water Tribe was growing, they had decided that they must have some sort of government.

Albeit, the palace was rather small. Workers were always buzzing around, adding a new wing, or a new room. It seemed to Katara that everyday there was a new room in the palace. The palace was made from ice, and Waterbenders were building it. After the Waterbenders erected the walls with a quick flick of a wrist, they would move on, and the non-benders would begin their work. They carved the ice into beautiful shapes.

Katara walked down a hallway undergoing such a treatment. One worker was using a chisel to carve symbols in the walls. Katara could see that it was the symbol on her mother's necklace, the three waves.

She ducked under an ice ladder as she passed another worker, lying flat on his back while carving the history of the Water Tribe into the ceiling. Katara walked into her father's throne room. The throne room had a small set of what looked like stairs, rather like the throne at the Nothern Water Tribe. The room was empty except for Katara and Chief Hakoda. This was one of Katara's favorite rooms in the palace, because it depicted every Avatar. Normally, this room was filled with workers from all over the world slowly carving the hundreds of Avatars. The floor tiles depicted all four nations. Every square fit together, with the Fire Nation symbol set in the lower right corner on one tile, the Earth Kingdom symbol over it on another tile, the Air Nomad symbol in the lower left corner on its own tile, and the Water Tribe symbol completed the square of tiles. It was easily the most beautiful room in the budding palace.

Katara sat before her father.

"What did you need to tell me, Dad?" she asked. Hakoda gulped. He was really dreading telling Katara what he had to tell her.

"Katara, I have had word from the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Iroh has heard muttering amongst the people. They are angry about Princess Azula's imprisonment."

Katara wondered what her father was really saying.

"Fire Lord Iroh has send me a letter, explaining this. He cannot risk a revolt, otherwise Azula would be placed on the throne. He has no doubt that Azula would restart the war. I agree."

Katara nodded. "She would."

Hakoda sighed. "To keep peace in the Fire Nation, Azula is being released from prison."

Katara jumped up. "You can't be serious! Letting that sadistic pyromaniac out of prison?"

Hakoda winced. "I'm sorry to say that I am. In his letter, he said four weeks. Due to the general lateness of correspondance, he wrote me as soon as he had to make a decision."

"Why did he write _you_?" Katara asked. Hakod kept back a groan. She was starting to suspect.

"He is worried. He told me that when he was in line for the throne, his only son was killed in the seige of Ba Sing Se. When he returne home, his throne was snatched away from him. Ozai ascended to Fire Lord because Fire Lord Iroh had no heirs to continue his rule."

Katara was feeling a strange prickling. It was the same feeling that she felt everytime she knew that someone was hiding something important from him.

"Dad, what does that mean?"

"Protecting the Fire Nation throne from Azula is the most important thing that's happened ever since the war ended. If she overthrew her brother, chaos would rain. She would destroy everything that we've been building even since the war ended. I sent a reply to Fire Lord Iroh that should be there by now. We decided that for the best interests of the Fire Nation, and for the world, is that we have arranged your marriage with Prince Zuko."

Katara felt as if ice were seeping through her veins. "No!" she cried. "You can't make me!"

"Please, Katara!" Hakoda begged as his daughter got up and started to leave. "The fate of the world rests on yours and Prince Zuko's shoulders! This is the most important political marriage in most _history_!"

Katara turned around and walked back to her father. She sat down next to him, frozen. They sat silently, not touching for a few minutes. Katara fought back tears, knowing that there was really no way out. Hakoda put his arms around his daughter and hugged her. Katara melted and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," Hakoda whispered to her.

"Why? Why can't he just marry some Fire noble?" Katara sobbed.

"Fire Lord Iroh has told me his reasons. The most friction among the world is between Fire and Water. This isn't fair for you. I hate to make this decision for you."

Katara buried her face into her father's parka and cried.

When she could stop crying, she asked her father. "When?"

He patted her back and stroked her hair.

"In one week, you will be leaving for the Fire Nation. In three weeks, you'll be at the Fire Court. You and Prince Zuko will have a six-month courtship to grow…accustomed to each other. Then you will be wed."


	3. Chapter Three

Azula blinked as light flooded her cell. The former princess, Conquerer of Ba Sing Se, was clothed in rags. Her hair was shorn when she was first imprisoned. It was now shoulder lenth, and ratty. The guard stepped back.

"By the orders of Fire Lord Iroh, you are hereby released from prison."

Azula hardly dared believe it. She stood up and walked towards the door, expecting it to slam cruelly in her face.

It didn't.

She was taken from the prison. Guards surounded her. They helped her into a carriage drawn by two ostrich horses. She stared out the window, seeing all the things she hadn't seen in her years of prison. The sun was setting. The sun sent rays of sparkling light across the rivers. After a few minutes in the carriage, Azula saw the palace loom ahead of them. She stuck her head out the window to see. She was really back. A sinister grin spread across her face.

She was taken inside. The guards accompanied her as she made her way to her old suite of rooms. They were newly cleaned. Azula dismissed the guards. They left her and she walked into her closet. The clothes she'd worn before, comfortable and praitcal, were gone. Her closet was full of lengthy robes. A servant girl stepped forwards nervously. Seeing the Fire Princess, she quickly threw herself on the floor and bowed.

"Princess Azula!"

Azula motioned for her to rise. The girl, trembling, did so.

"Why are my clothes gone?" Azula asked in her low dangerous voice.

The girl trembled harder. "Bugs ate holesthrough your clothes, Princess Azula. Also, it was thought that you would have grown, and your old clothes would have been too small."

Azula glared at her. "Very well, prepare my bath."

The girl sprinted out the door in abject terror. Azula smiled. She still had the touch.

**(A/N Short filler chapter. Sorry to all. Thanks for reviewing, everyone! Anway, for the record, my sister helped come up with the title.)**


	4. Chapter Four

Zuko walked into his room, sweaty from hard training. He had been proclaimed a Master Firebender a year ago, but he still trained.

He jumped when a voice spoke up.

"Hello, Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!" It dawned on him. "Azula! What are you doing here?"

"Why, didn't you know? I was released after two years in prison.," Azula growled. "Two years that were all your fault!" she thought to herself.

"Of course I knew it," Zuko said. Azula was sprawled in one of his chairs. "But did you have to sneak into my room?"

Azula stretched casually. Zuko looked annoyed. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled. Azula grinned. She could still annoy the heck out of her dear older brother.

"That's no way to welcome your sister back from prison," she said as she flounced back out. Zuko collasped back into the chair that she had just vacated. She had been here a week, yet Zuko hadn't seen her. It was just like her to wait and pop up where she was least expected.

It was what Azula did.

He stormed into his bathroom. There was a large bath tub sunk into the tiled floor. It was filled with water. Zuko stripped off his sweaty clothes before sliding into the water he heated himself. He sighed in comfort as he slid down into the bubbles. He relaxed for a few minutes as steam rose from the water and carressed his face before scrubbing the sweat off of his muscles. He ducked his head under the water. He kept cutting his hair so it was short. He scrubbed his hair. Finished, he climbed out of the water and toweled the water off. He dressed in his clothes for formal occasions. There was a banquet tonight to honor Princess Katara, who was scheduled to arrive soon. Zuko shuddered.

A page dashed in. He quickly bowed before Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Katara's ship has been spotted on the horizon."

Zuko nodded. "I'm on my way."

He went to the stables. Uncle was already there, getting into his carriage. For the occasion, they were using the seldom-taken royal carriages. They rode in the Fire Lord's personal carriage as a gesture of welcome for Katara. Zuko and Iroh rode alone in the carriage on the way to the docks.

"Zuko, I know that you are upset about marrying Princess Katara."

Zuko did not reply.

"I want you to at least be civil to her. Maybe she'll do the same."

Still no response. Zuko stared out the window.

"Zuko, I hate to say this, but think about your own parents. My brother did not love your mother, and she did not love him back. They had a terrible relationship."

Zuko thought back to his childhood. He remembered the bruises that kept Ursa in her room, faking illness. He thought about when she kissed him goodnight with puffy lips, or when she tucked him in with shaking hands.

"Please. Try to be kind to her."

The carriage came to a halt.

"I will," Zuko whispered.

They got out of the carriage and stepped out onto the docks. The ship was docking, and they went to wait.

Katara stood on the deck of the ship. The Fire Nation was getting closer. She saw an ornate carriage pull up and two people came out. She shuddered. She wanted to be anyplace but here. She found herself thinking longingly of home. Gran Gran understood her more than anyone else. Sokka was furious that Katara was being married to "the Angry Jerk". Her father had truly been sorry that he had to marry Katara off. Katara found herself thinking of Aang. Aang had come to visit the day before Katara left. Aang had deflated when Katara told him that she was getting married.

Katara was distracted when the boat docked. She sighed as she went to go get her carpetbag from her room. Her chaperone, a widow on her way to visit her sister, accompanied her down the gangplank. Katara walked up to Iroh and Zuko. They both bowed before her.

Iroh rose first. "Good afternoon, Princess Katara." Katara said "Thank you," very quietly. Zuko cleared his throat. "I trust you had a good trip?"

"It was as good as could be, considering where I was going," Katara snapped. Zuko's jaw tightened. Iroh looked at the glaring Katara, then to the glaring Zuko. "Shall we go?" Iroh said.

They all climbed into Iroh's carriage. The servants began to bring Katara's things on deck. The several smaller carriages following Iroh's were loaded with Katara's things, and took off, slowly.


	5. Chapter Five

The carriage pulled to a stop. Iroh climbed out, Zuko after him. Zuko held out his hand to help Katara down. She leaped down and landed neatly, leaving Zuko hanging.

Katara spoke up.

"I am tired. I wish to retire."

Iroh nudged Zuko.

"I shall show you to your rooms," he said stiffly. Zuko was using every medatation method he could think of and thought of his mother. The Water Peasant had been here less and half a day and he was already infuriated by her.

He offered her his arm, trying to pleasant. She openly refused his arm. Angrily, he lowered his arm and lead her towards her suite of rooms. On the way, he explained to her.

"As Princess, you will be given quite a bit," he said. "First, you will receive your own personal trained rhino to ride on the war campaign, hopefully you will never need it. You will have an ostrich-horse to ride, one to hunt, and one to participate in races. You have your own personal private carriage and two matching ostrich-horses to pull it.

"You have a suite of rooms, a living room, a receiving room, a day room, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a walk-in closet. You will have access to the entire palace."

Katara remained silent.

"You will have an allowance of five hundred gold pieces."

Her eyes widened like any country girl's.

"Five hundred gold pieces a year?" she asked in shock. Zuko felt the edges of his mouth quirk up.

"A month."

Katara's eyes widened further.

"And finally, you have fifty servants, girls all skilled in weaving, sewing, singing, drawing, playing musical instruments, two dozen trained guards to use as you wish."

They reached the doors of Katara's apartments.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I wish to set them as free as I'll never be here."

She slammed the door in his face.


	6. Chapter Six

Azula lounged in her room. She had been out of prison for a week, and was back to her old self.

One of her guards came in.

"Princess Azula, I have the replies to your summons."

Azula turned towards him.

"Tell me."

Azula was not allowed out of the palace, so she was forced to send messages to the two people she needed.

"Lady Mai did not give us a reply. She immidiately came with us."

Azula tented her fingers.

"And where is Mai now?"

"Lady Mai is on her way here."

"And Ty Lee?"

The guard gulped. He did not want to be the one to deliver this bad news.

"Lady Ty Lee sent a letter."

He handed over a piece of paper with Ty Lee's bubbly caligraphy on it. Azula snatched it out of his hands and read it.

_Azula;_

_I'm so sorry, but I can't join you in the Fire Court. I'm newly married, and can't leave my husband. The truth is, I'm really happy here! My aura has never been pinker!_

_Ty Lee_

Azula crumpled the piece of paper. Her eyes burned as did the paper curled in her fist. It crackled and black ash fell to the carpet.

"Guard!" she said. He snapped back to attention. "You will return to Ty Lee. Escort her and her new husband to the Fire Court. Now."

The gurad scambled. Azula sighed as Mai entered the room.

"Mai! It's good to see you."


	7. Chapter Seven

Katara leaned against the door after slamming it in Zuko's face. The nerve of him! Assuming she'd be impressed by all this? Trying to win her over with people and animals? Who did he think he was? Katara sighed. She was here, there was nothing she could do about it. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

The room was enormous. There was a huge room with several couches and tables. She thought back to what Zuko had been saying. This must be the receiving room. The room was decorated in all red. Katara saw two doorways. After going through the right one, she found the living room. It had a few bookcases, empty. There were a few day couches and a fireplace. Katara assumed this was the living room. There was another door beyond that. Katara poked her head it. Her jaw dropped again.

This was the bedroom. But unlike the other rooms, decorated in red, the whole room was soft blue. There was a gargantuan four poster bed with blue and white curtains. The were wide windows along one whole side of the room, flooding it with natural light. A gold tassel hung near the windows. Katara pulled it. Curtains made of heavy blue cloth spread across the window, blocking out all the light. Katara pulled the tassel again. The curtains retreated. She opened the door leading

There was a small room to the left. She opened the door to see a magnificent bathroom. The tub, sunk into the floor, was large enough to swim in. It had several tile shevles, Katara assumed to sit on as you bathed. This room was also blue. Fluffy purple towels were draped on a rack near the tub. There was a beautiful sink on a large pedastal. Cabinets lined a wall. Upon opening them, Katara found dozens of jars of creams, lotions, make-up, shampoo, conditioners, and soap.

Katara went back into the bedroom. She went through a set of double doors to see the walk-in closet. Lamps were hanging from the ceiling. This room was a confusing mixture of red and blue. At either end of the closet, there were three mirrors offering every angle that Katara could want to look at herself. There were also a few blue couches in front of the mirrors. Half of the closet held blue Water Tribe clothing, and the other half held red Fire Nation clothes. Katara wondered who did all this. Surely these rooms, reserved for the wife (she shuddered) of the Fire Lord, were all red before?

Katara felt slightly impressed at whomever had ordered this done.

"Iroh," she decided. It was definitely Iroh. She walked back through to the receiving room and took the other door. It simply led to the day room, which was a little small and plain.

She sat on one of the couches. A girl of only twelve came into the room. She threw herself on the floor and bowed as far as she could. Katara felt awkward.

"You have to give me permission to rise," the girl whispered. Katara quickly told her to rise. She did.

"Forgive the intrusion, Princess Katara, but the banquet begins in a few hours, and you must be ready." Katara remembered that on the ride back to the palace, Iroh had mentioned something about a banquet.

"All right," she said getting up. "What is your name?"

"My name?" the girl said. "No one has ever asked me my name here. Do I even have a name?" Her brow furrowed. Katara felt uncomfortable, to say the least. "IIA!" the girl yelled. "I remember! It's Ila!"

Katara nodded feeling very odd. "I will go get the water for your bath." Katara followed the girl, Ila, and she noticed that the servants had all appeared out of nowhere. Ila tapped the oldest one on the shoulder. "Matron, the princess wishes to take her bath."

The woman, the matron? snapped her fingers. She pointed to two dozen girls. "Fetch the princesses bathing water!" The two dozen girls were out the door in a flash, and began to file back in, each of them carrying two large buckets of water which they added to the tub. They didn't splash a drop of water. Katara blinked as dozens of girls paraded past her with water.

Ila cleared her throat, reminding Katara that she was there. "Princess Katara, I will help you undress. It is one of my duties."

Katara laughed. "Oh, I don't need help, I can get undressed!" Ila laughed too. "But you are a princess!" Katara went into the bathroom to wait for the tub to be filled. Ila dashed into her closet then popped back up next to Katara.

"At least let me get your robe, Princess Katara."

Katara was feeling very creeped out. In the Southern Water Tribe, things were done on their own. When the palace was built, and Katara really became a princess, there were workers still building it, and there were some servants te help clean. Even though, Katara had still gone with Gran Gran to wash clothes, sew, and help the women of the village. Since Katara was a Master Waterbender, and a Healer, she fixed most of the injuries. Of course, there were some things that Gran Gran did that Katara couldn't. Gran Gran knew the signs of pregnancy and how to birth a child. These were things Katara had a basic idea to do, but wasn't much help if a problem arose.

The two dozen girls bowed together. "Your bath is ready, Princess Katara," the chanted in unison. The girls filed out of the room, leaving Katara alone. She sighed in relief. Suddenly, five more girls appeared.

"We are here to help you with your bath," they told her at the same time, in one voice.

"I can do it alone, but thank you," Katara said as politely as she could. Looking surprise, the girls backed out. Katara went back to the cabinets and found some bath salts. She picked jasmine and added them. The soothing scent of jasmine filled the steamy bathroom. She picked jasmine scented shamoo and set it near the edge of the tub. She took off her clothes and got in the tub. The water was just the right temperature. She sighed in relief. The tension in her neck and shoulders slowly went away. She lathered her hair, glad to be clean after two weeks on a ship.

She got out of the bath and bended the water off. She slipped on the robe and walked back in her bedroom. The servants were all gone. Katara sighed in relief.

"Did you have a nice bath, Princess Katara?" Ila asked. She had come out of seemingly nowhere.

"Ila!" Katara cried in shock.

"Who's Ila?" Ila asked. Katara couldn't help giving her a strange look.

"You said that was your name."

"Oh yeah!" Ila laughed. She followed Katara as she went into the closet.

"Princess, your hair is dripping," Ila pointed out. The water in Katara's hair was dripping onto the floor. Katara nonchalantly Waterbended the water out, and bended the water into a vase of flowers in the closet. Ila's eyes widened it surprise.

"Magic trick! Oh, please do it again!"

"It's not magic, it's Waterbending," Katara told her. Katara walked to the blue half of the room and selected an evening robe. Ila wrung her hands.

"Princess Katara? I hate to intrude, but maybe you should pick something from the other side of your closet."

"Why?"

"This baquet is to celebrate your arrival, and to formally annouce your betrothal to Prince Zuko! It would be very bad form, very rude, to wear blue," Ila said slowly.

Katara briefly considered shocking the whole Fire Court by wearing a blue dress. She decided against it. "What should I wear?" she asked Ila. Ila picked out a red dress. It looked fine. "Are you sure?" Katara asked, remembering that Ila was very odd. Ila nodded enthusicastically. Ila scampered out. Katara put on the dress.

She heard voices outside. Katara left the closet to see a few more servants in her room. They all bowed upon seeing her. There was one servant bowing slightly before the others.

"I am here to do your hair and makeup for the banquet, Princess Katara. These are my apprentices. Pay them no mind."

Katara was steered back to the bathroom where the woman tsked. "So much steam! Your hair will frizz!" Katara used Waterbending to disperse the steam.

"Is that better?" The woman looked shocked.

"Yes, it is better. Now sit."

Katara sat on a stool in front of a mirror. The woman and the other servants around her flitted back and forth, serperating this, tying back that, lifting that, spraying water there. After a while, she saw that the woman doing hair was a true master.

She had done Katara's hair in a bun, the Fire Nation style. But she had also braided the hair that normally made loops and tied them back to the bun, making the style both Fire Nation and Water Tribe. While her hair was being done, one of the apprentices had been doing Katara's makeup. Her eyelids were painted blue, her eyebrows had been plucked, and her eyes had been lined with black paint.

The woman smiled at her masterpeice.

"What's your name?" Katara asked. The woman bowed.

"I am the Hair Mistress," she said before leaving. Katara felt awkward again. Ila bounced back in. 

"Prince Zuko is waiting to escort you to the banquet."

Katara sighed and went into the receiving room. Prince Zuko was waiting sulkily. His eyes bulged when he saw her. He cleared his throat.

"Um, I am to escort you to the banquet."

Katara nodded. "Lead the way," she said slightly sarcastically.

They walked in an awkward silence to the banquet.

"You, uh, look…nice," Zuko said in a sad attempt at conversation.

"Thank you."

The silence returned.

They reached the banquet hall. Two enormous double doors were opened by servants. Zuko and Katara walked in and sat at the table. Iroh sat at the head of the table, with Zuko sitting on his right, and Katara next to Zuko. Azula sat next to Katara.

Azula seethed. Why was the Water Peasant _here_? Not only in the palace, but sat with higer rank than she! And she was wearing Fire Nation clothes, which Azula could tell were finer than hers.

The twelve course dinner began. Before everyone ate, Iroh stood up. He held up his glass of wine.

"Befor we eat, I would like to make an announcement! I would like to welcome Princess Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, to the Fire Nation, and to my own family." Iroh beamed at Katara. "I am happy to announce the betrothal of Princess Katara and my nephew, Prince Zuko!"

The napkin Azula was playing with under the table ripped in two. Everyone turned to look at the couple. Iroh sat back down, and the feast began. Katara was starving. When the hors d'oeuvres were brought out, Zuko saw her eyeing them hungrily. Part of him wanted her to humilate herself by eating too much at the first few courses, but the other part of him remembered a long time ago, when he did the same thing. He leaned over to whisper in Katara's ear.

"There will be twelve courses. Don't have too much of any one course, otherwise you'll eat too much and be sick."

Katara nodded.

Azula motioned a page to come to her. She told him quietly to relay a message to her uncle. After the page had to run back and forth a few times, Azula was able to excuse herself. Mai, seeing Azula leave, did the same.

Mai followed Azula back to her room.

Azula kicked over tables and shoved anyone in the halls out of her way as she went back to her room.

"I can't believe it!" she roared. Mai slouched into a chair and waited out the storm.

"He's marrying her?" Azula yelled. "This ruins EVERYTHING! What if they have brats? I'll never get the throne now!" Azula screamed again. Mai sulked as well.

Before Mai was sumoned back to the Fire Court, she was having boy trouble in her parents' house. The trouble? They all wanted to marry her. Most of the self-absorbed suitors ended up pinned to the wall by shuriken.

Mai had been excited to come back to the Fire Court, not only because she escaped all the men, but also because she would get to see a certain one again. Mai sometimes wondered how a girl like her, independent, ever worried so much about a boy.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Azula.

"Everything we can."


	8. Chapter Eight

Ty Lee gulped. She and her new husband, Zeo, were sitting in a carriage, on their way to the Fire Court.

Ty Lee had joined another circus after the war. She had fallen in love with a fellow performer, Zeo, and they had been married for two months now. A few days ago, she had received a summons from Azula. She had been released from prison and "invited" her to the Fire Court. Ty Lee tried to say no, but Azula didn't accept "no" for an answer. The guards who had come to deliver the message had only come back, now with orders to "escort" Ty Lee and Zeo to the Fire Court.

The carriage pulled up. Ty Lee's hand was shaking. Zeo put his hand over her shaking one.

The guards "escorted" them all the way to Princess Azula.

"It's nice to see you've joined us, Ty Lee," Azula said with in a cold voice. Ty Lee felt chills go down her spine. Even Zeo felt uncomfortable. Azula walked over and put a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Zeo was "escorted" to his and Ty Lee's rooms.

Azula steered Ty Lee to a chair and sat her down with Mai.

"Girls, we have a serious problem. Mai already knows, but you need to," Azula said to Ty Lee. "A few days ago, my fuddy duddy uncle announced that my brother is being married off to some Water peasant from the south."

"I love weddings!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Ty Lee!"

"Sorry!"

"This is horrible news. It means that Iroh is purposely standing in my way."

"How so?" asked Ty Lee.

"This is obviously a politcal marriage; the bride and groom hate each other. Iroh arranged their marriage, which I know he did to keep me off the throne." Ty Lee opened her mouth. "In six months, they're getting married. After that, we'll be saddled with their half-breeds. If he has brats, I can never ascend to the throne." She slammed her hand on the table. "Agni! I know he did this on purpose! Well." Azula stood up and cracked her knuckles. "You must be tired, after your long trip here. I suggest you rest."

Azula smirked. Ty Lee backed nervously out of the room.

**(A/N Filler chapter. I'm a bad, bad girl. By the way, I don't own Avatar. If I did, Aang would have burst in ten minutes later to find Zuko and Katara making out like rabid dolphins.)**


	9. Chapter Nine

(http(colon)//www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)50619886(slash)?q22paradox+of+peace22&qhboost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5 To see a map of Katara's room, replace the words in parentheses with the symbol)

Katara cracked her eyes open. The room was still dark. Groaning, she sat up. She remembered the banquet. It had lasted serveral hours past midnight. There had been so much food! Katara's stomach still hurt. She barely remembered crawling into bed. A bed that was extremely comfortable, she noticed.

Yawning, she crossed to the windows and pulled open the curtain. Bright light flooded the room. Katara's head throbbed with the combination of sudden light and trying Fire Wine for the first time at the banquet. (Iroh made a lot of toasts, most of them based towards Zuko and Katara.)

She flopped back on her bed as her eyes got used to the light. She groaned again, burying her face in a fluffy pillow.

"I will never have alcohol again," she promised the pillow. After her head stopped hurting and she could open her eyes, she got up and walked to her bathroom. She wiped off all the makeup she had been too exhausted to do when she got back. She combed her hair and tied it back in its normal braid and hair loopies. That was not an easy task.

She opened the cabinets and rumaged through them, searing for a bar of soap. She picked one scented with orange. Katara decided to try a new smell everyday and see how long it would take her to finish. She found a jug of warm water in a jug next to the sink.

"The poor servants! They must have stayed up all night!" she said before she began to wash her face in the sink.

"Princess Katara!"

"Ila!" Said princess jumped in shock and knocked over the jug of water which smashed on the floor. Several servants croweded around the pieces until they blocked it completely out of Katara's view. Seconds later, they scurried away, all traces of the jug gone.

"I'm sorry," she said to the servants as they bowed and whisked away all evidence that there had been a jug there ealier.

"I remember my name today!" Ila said proudly.

"That's…nice!" Katara said, once again feeling uncomfortable around the young girl bowing deeply in front of her.

"Princess Katara, while you were at the party, your things were brought in and set up. I didn't think you'd noticed." Katara hadn't noticed. Katara did notice her headache go up a notch. She rubbed her temples. Ila noticed.

"I'll be right back!" The girl scurried away and returned in minutes, with a new jug of water and a strange plant.

"What is that?" Katara asked, wary of Ila's suggestions.

"It's a root that make headache and fever go down," Ila explained. "Most of the nobles around here request it heavily after a banquet."

Katara blushed at the frankness of the girl. "Thank you," she said hoping that what Ila said was true. Ila went to go brew the root into tea while Katara washed her face. Katara entered her living room where Ila was setting up the tea cups. Katara setteled herself on a couch and Ila poured her tea. Ila bowed upon seeing her.

While Katara sipped her tea, the headache began to go away. Ila disappeared and several servants kept buzzing around, straightening and putting away all of her posessions. Ila returned with a plate of food.

"Your breakfast, Princess Katara."

Katara marveled slightly at how every little thing was done by a servant here in the Fire Court. She ate and then went to go get dressed. Today, she didn't even consider what she would wear. She grabbed a blue dress and got dressed in front of the mirrors. She looked at every angle of herself. Did she really look like that? She hadn't had mirrors in the South Pole or when she was on the go with Aang and Sokka. She felt a pang of homsickness.

Knowing Sokka, he would be eating, and knowing Aang, he'd be out helping someone.

"Princess Katara." Ila was back.

"There is a scroll peddler waiting for you." Katara didn't remember telling anyone that she wanted a book to read. Ila led her to her receiving room where a man pushing a cart of scrolls waited.

"Your Highness," he said bowing. Katara was still rather creeped out by everyone bowing to her. He reach into his cart and pulled out scroll after scroll. Katara remembered that the bookshelves in the living room were still empty. The man showed her scroll after scroll. He had some of everything: history scrolls, Fire Nation tales, Earth Kingdom tales, Water Tribe tales, and scrolls on every kind of bending except Air, of course.

"Which scrolls would you like, Your Highness?" the man asked. "They will be deducted from your monthly allowance."

Katara looked at all the scrolls, but she didn't want to choose. "How much would it cost to buy all of them?"

The man's eyes widened.

"Three hundred gold pieces."

Katara smiled. She could afford that. 

"I want them all."

The man looked gleeful.

"A thousand thanks, Your Highness!"

Katara smiled as Ila showed his out. The servants swooped down on Katara's new scrolls and began to organize and put them away. Katara was starting to feel bored. She wasn't allowed to do anything here! Katara picked up a scroll telling the Fire Nation tale of how the world was formed. She was sitting comfortably reading when Ila popped back up.

"Prince Zuko is waiting at the door. He says to come with him for a walk."

Katara didn't want to leave, she was reading!

"Tell him I'm busy."

Ila went to the door to Katara's suite of rooms and spoke for a few seconds with the Prince. She came back and tapped Katara on the shoulders to get her attention.

"He said it's not a request."

Katara glared. Here he was, ordering her around! She hadn't even been there for two days!

"Fine! Tell him I'll be right there." Ila left. Katara took one last sip of the headache tea. She walked though the door and saw Zuko waiting in the hallway.

"Let's go!"

They walked in awkward silence, encountering no one in halls. They walked out into the gardens.

"Soo," Zuko said making an attempt at conversation. "Did you enjoy the banquet?"

"There was a lot of food," Katara said. She had no desire to engage Zuko in a conversation.

"… Did the food taste good?"

"Didn't you eat some?" Katara asked. She kept score in her mind. So far today, Katara: 2; Zuko: 0. He sighed.

"Did you enjoy how the food tasted?" he asked in a voice that sounded annoyed. Katara hid her grin.

"It was spicy."

"But did you like it?" Zuko asked, his voice starting to get angry.

"Did _you_ like it?" Katara asked with an "innocent" smile on her face. Zuko growled.

"It was magical!" Zuko almost yelled. "But _did you like it_?" He was seething. Katara shrugged.

"It was okay."

Zuko's eye twitched.

"You're impossible!" he yelled.

"You're a jerk!" she yelled back.

"What did I do!" he yelled.

"You're ordering me around! I'm not your wife!"

"Not for another six months, anyway," Zuko muttered. Unfortunately for him, they were walking past the pond of turtle-ducks. Katara quickly bended a large wave and washed him into the pond. She stomped away, muttering angrily under her breath.

When she reached her room, Ila ran after her to find out what had happened.

"That didn't take long. How was your walk?"

Katara glared then slammed the door to her bedroom. Her sarcastic reply came through the door:

"It was _magical_!"


	10. Chapter Ten

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, this chapter is much better than the original.)

Chapter Ten: 

Zuko got to his feet, dripping with water. Mud clung to his clothes and dirty leaves stuck everywhere. He used a hand to wipe soggy hair and leaves out of his face. His teeth were gritted in frustration. Turtle-ducks swam away from the waves the Firebender had caused in the water.

A few deep breaths later, Zuko had calmed down considerably.

"That could have been worse, I suppose," he muttered to himself. Gathering as much dignity as possible when you've just been dumped into a pond by your fiancée, Zuko walked back to his room.

Luckily, the palace was still fairly empty. The only people awake after a night of partying were the servants and guards. They didn't bother the prince as he walked down the halls keeping his burning wet face high but had his fists clenched. Even the greatest curiosity wouldn't have moved them. They knew their place.

The only indication anyone gave that the prince was soaking wet was a maid who promptly brought Zuko a towel when he entered his room, still dripping water everywhere. Zuko dried himself off, as best as he could. Standing in front of the mirror when he went to change his clothes, he realized how dirty the turtle-duck pond water really was.

Zuko ended up taking a bath to get rid of all the mud and leaves. The hot water relaxed him, and Zuko ended up just sitting for a few moments to get some peace. When he went to his closet to get dressed, for the second time that day, he noticed that the dirty water and leaves had already been cleaned up.

A young page, who looked about fourteen years old, entered the room and bowed. Zuko quickly gave the boy permission to rise.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped.

"Prince Zuko. Fire Lord Iroh has sent you a message." He stood up and handed a scroll to Zuko before bowing once more. Zuko tore open the scroll and scanned the contents of the letter. His thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of his nose.

The page, who Zuko had forgotten about, struggled not to move. He desperately wanted to ask if he had permission to go, but he could not. Etiquette. He had to wait to be addressed by the prince because of his station. The boy was merely a page, and Zuko was a prince, next in line to be the Fire Lord.

The boy felt a strong desire to fake a cough to alert Prince Zuko to his presence. He had other duties that had to be done, and this delay, small as it was, was irking. The prince seemed in such a ghastly mood that the page didn't want to add any wood, even a twig's worth, to the fire.

Said prince set the letter down on a table, turned around to leave, and finally noticed the page.

"Dismissed," he said swiftly before continuing on his way, rushing to see what his uncle needed. Unfortunately, the message hadn't contained the reason that Iroh needed to see Zuko posthaste. Fearing something terrible, such as a received threat from Azula, Zuko went as fast as possible without attracting attention.

"Uncle, are you all right?" Zuko asked as he threw open the door to his uncle's room, expecting to see him pacing with worry. Instead, Iroh sat at a small table with a pot of tea. As Zuko entered the room, Iroh began to pour tea.

"Zuko, we need to talk about Katara."

Zuko's upper lip twitched once before he forced himself to go sit with his uncle. Zuko found his fists clenching again. Iroh looked tentatively at his nephew. He didn't want to have this talk, but it was necessary. Apparently, Zuko didn't want to have this talk either judging by his knuckles that were turning white.

"How are things between you two?" Iroh asked.

"Why do you ask?" Zuko said, slight suspicion in his voice.

Iroh gestured to his window. Zuko leaned over and saw that the window had a clear view of the turtle-duck pond. Zuko winced.

"Not well," he admitted, unable to look Iroh in the eye. Iroh sighed and took a sip of tea.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened, because I'm sure you don't want to talk about it."

Zuko found himself nodding along with Iroh's words. When he realized what he was doing, he promptly stopped.

"But," Iroh said, stretching the word out slightly before taking another sip of tea. Looking at his nephew, he noticed that Zuko hadn't touched the cup of ginseng. "I must warn you, though, these kinds of…events, such as whatever happened this morning, _cannot_ go on. Neither you or Katara want to get married, of this I am well aware. But Zuko," Iroh took another sip of tea. "There is more to this marriage that I don't think I mentioned before. I want more than peace between our countries and Azula off the throne."

He looked out the window and stopped talking for a few minutes. Iroh often became distant when he thought about his late family. Zuko knew not to bother him. After a few seconds of the serenity outside his window, Iroh was ready to go on.

"I have been ruling for you, until you turn of age, that is, twenty-one. It is not an easy thing, to rule all by oneself. Not only did I want peace for the world, but I wanted you to have peace, to have someone nearby to help you."

"I don't need any help," Zuko insisted. "But still, why did you have to choose _her_?"

Iroh took a sip of tea and forced his thoughts not to wander.

"Katara," he said. "Is a _real_ girl."

Zuko's eyebrow went up in surprise. He could also feel his eyes growing slightly wider. Normally, he would have remedied this as speedily as possible, but he felt more comfortable with his uncle than anyone in the palace. Seeing the confusion on his nephew's face, Iroh delved into an explanation.

"You have very high standing, socially," Iroh said. "Many noble women would love to marry you."

"So why can't I just choose one of them?" Zuko interrupted rather rudely.

"Because, they wouldn't care about you! Their only goal in life would be to become the wife of the Fire Lord. When I was young, every woman at court with a girl at a marriageable age was shoving a porcelain daughter at me. Every one of those girls tried their hardest to make me fall for them." Zuko merely blinked. "Zuko, don't you _see_? They only care about becoming the wife of the _Fire Lord_, not about becoming_ your_ wife. I know that Katara doesn't care about her social status. That's one on the reasons why I chose her instead of another noble lady."

Zuko looked down at the table. He didn't know what to say. The last time he and his uncle had had a serious talk such as this was underneath Lake Laogai. A forgotten moment resurfaced.

"My own wife didn't love me," Iroh said sadly, in a quiet voice. "I think of you as my son, Zuko." His voice hitched. Zuko felt horrible. Not only because of his uncle, but also because of the way he had acted, too. "I never want for you the terrible things that happened to me."

Iroh fell silent and Zuko knew that their talk was over. Thoughts wandered through his mind as he and his uncle quietly sipped their tea. Would he rather have a wife he chose that cared only for his position, or a wife that couldn't care less if he were a stable boy or a Fire Lord, but might someday grow to care for him?


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Plans

**A/N This chapter was one of the most difficult things I've ever written in my life. I hope that it was worth the wait. It took about five tries, with a lot of help from my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful-to-the-tenth-power beta, Wren Sharpbeak. She helped with a lot of the editing, and even wrote part of the chapter. All of you readers should be extremely grateful to her that we have this chapter. So, everyone be sure to go read her stories too, because they're great. And review!**

The next day was spent with absolutely no interactions between the couple. Although they sat next to each other at meals (they were sitting according to rank), they didn't't utter a word, not even to ask each other to pass the salt, and after a day of complete silence between Zuko and Katara, Iroh was slightly concerned about them. However, Iroh was even more worried about Azula.

The princess seemed to have gotten over prison very quickly. She had ordered a new wardrobe and seen to it that it was ready the next day so she could go back to wearing practical clothing. What worried Iroh the most, though, was that Azula was becoming unusually sociable, particularly with members of the military. He saw her constantly talking with them and inviting their wives for tea in her apartments. Obviously, she was trying to build up a friendly and patriotic image for herself.

Iroh had to do something to try to get the couple to at least like each other. If Azula was already allying herself, mere weeks after prison, who knew what she could accomplish in the next few months? Feeling as though he could have thought of something much better, he decided to have Zuko and Katara come to his rooms to plan their wedding.

A servant carefully poured tea as Zuko and Katara sat as far away from each other as possible, despite the fact that Iroh had purposely chosen a table with smaller dimensions to try to get them closer physically. Tension filled the room and Iroh could almost feel the animosity between them as the servant finished pouring and left while Iroh pulled a list out of his robes.

"Why don't we get started?" he announced.

Iroh waved a hand and immediately a handful of servants came in, each carrying a matched set of linens. He watched carefully as Zuko and Katara looked them over for several long minutes. But when neither of them seemed to have anything to say about the choices, he decided they needed a prompt.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked hopefully, praying that they would.

"I like that one," they both said in unison, each of them pointing to a completely different set. Iroh could have smacked himself in the forehead.

Katara frowned as she looked over at Zuko's choice: a dark crimson silk with simple, gold thread trim.

"You can't be serious," she scoffed.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked defensively.

"It's so…drab!" she complained.

"It's elegant," he retorted with obvious restraint.

"Well I think it's boring," she insisted dismissively. Holding up her choice, gold velvet bedecked in elaborate silver embroidery, and running her fingers across the thread fondly she added, "This is much prettier."

"It looks like a coin-coffer had an accident," Zuko sneered.

"It's a royal reception banquet," Katara returned through gritted teeth, moving toward him angrily, "it's supposed to be extravagant!"

"It can be extravagant without being garish," he retorted coolly.

"Well I'm certainly not going let it be somber and oppressive!" she shrieked, her face as close to his as she could manage considering their difference in height.

"Better that than loud and pretentious," replied Zuko, glaring back down at her evenly.

Iroh's eyes darted from one to the other as they argued, and it occurred to him that they were no longer talking about the fabrics. Seeing the situation about to get out of hand, he stepped in between them.

"Uh, perhaps a look at the centerpieces will help you come to a decision," he suggested tactfully before hastily waving his hand to indicate that the flowers should be brought in.

Zuko and Katara said nothing to this, instead merely crossing their arms and preferring to fume at each other. But as Zuko caught the scent of the first arrangement being brought out, he brushed past his fiancé and walked over to the small table upon which the centerpiece had been set, leaving Katara to gawk indignantly at his back.

As he gazed at the large cluster of star-shaped, pale-violet flowers, his mind was filled with a memory of his mother: her smiling face as she gracefully took the tender blossom Zuko had picked for her to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. He tenderly caressed one of the delicate petals before announcing firmly.

"These."

The servant carrying the last arrangement into the room glanced up in surprise as she placed the vase on a table well beyond the prince's current range of vision.

"Zuko," Katara growled severely, "you haven't even looked at the others."

"I don't have to," he answered with a distant softness to his voice, "these are perfect."

"They don't even match the linens you want!" shouted Katara in exasperation losing her patience quickly.

"I don't care about the linens," he snapped back, whirling around to face her. "You can pick whatever you want for those." Then turning back to the centerpiece, he added with calm conviction, "I want these."

"Fine," she hissed, not wanting to pass up her chance to get her way.

And she had to admit, the flowers were indeed beautiful. In fact, looking around at the other arrangements, she realized they were the ones she would have picked herself. However, she wasn't't about to let him know she liked them.

"But they're going in a different vase," she asserted stubbornly. When Zuko didn't't even bother to disagree, she picked up the elaborate napkin she'd preferred and waved it at his back while stating adamantly, "and we're using these linens."

Zuko didn't't even turn to look at what she'd picked.

"Excellent!" chimed in Iroh quickly before either of them could change their mind. "Now let's see the dinnerware!"

The servants began taking the flower arrangements away, but as a girl reached for the one before Zuko, he held up a hand.

"Leave it," he commanded gently, to which the young woman responded by bowing obediently before exiting the room.

Meanwhile, the dishes had been brought out and placed on a long display table. Zuko took one last memory-filled breath of the centerpiece then joined the other two to look over the dinnerware selections.

The bride and groom circled thoughtfully around the table, before finally stopping and pointing at two place settings on opposite ends.

"That one," they both said decisively.

Quickly looking at each other's choices, the arguing almost immediately started up again.

"Those won't match the linens," Katara protested.

"But they look nice with the flowers," reasoned Zuko with a tinge of annoyance.

Iroh sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Iroh suffered this torture for two more hours. His hand was shaking as he checked the last selection on his paper and told the couple that they were done. Zuko got up and stormed out, his fingers curled into fists. Katara had chosen everything except the flowers.

Katara glared at him as he left.

"What's his problem?" Katara muttered as sullenly to herself.

"My dear," Iroh said gently to Katara. "He's getting married too."

Katara looked slightly ashamed and left the room. Iroh sighed before taking a sip of his tea. He needed another idea. A better one.

Meanwhile, Katara walked back to her suite, Iroh's words ringing through her ears. Through all of her misery at being forced to marry, she'd forgotten that Zuko hadn't chosen this either. Katara suddenly felt very childish. She reached her rooms and plopped down in a chair to think.

"It's not entirely my fault!" Katara said out loud, trying to reason with herself. "I mean, what about him? When he… He did… He just was…" Katara's voice died as she thought back. Lately, what had Zuko done that was terrible? "He ordered me to go on a walk with him! He called me impossible!" Katara smirked to herself at having thought of a moment when he was a jerk. Memories of dunking Zuko in the pond played in Katara's head. She stood up, trying to banish those thoughts from her head.

"Maybe I should apologize to him," she mused. "Later."

* * *

Azula sipped her tea as Captain Lee's wife prattled on about the latest style of dresses from the Earth Kingdom Court. She feigned interest as Lady Lian chattered on about her new dress, but Azula's mind was elsewhere. Part of her had stayed behind and agreed that the flower petals embroidered on Lady Lian's sleeves set her apart from the other ladies of court. The other part of her was plotting.

Azula deserved the throne. How she was going to get it wasn't't quite clear yet, but such things took time. Situations evolved and changed the course of history. A solid plan would do Azula no good if large changes in government or the Fire Nation's prosperity occurred.

The first part of Azula's plan was quite simple. Rally the military leaders to her side. This would be accomplished by being as sociable as possible. Azula was starting small. She would work her way up through the military, slowly gaining control of the men in whole instead of only influencing the admirals and generals and chancing a revolt of the lower soldiers.

Azula's next course of action was hazy. Actually gaining the throne was dependent on her brother and the water wench. If their current relationship, hatred, continued, it was quite possible that they would marry unhappily and have no children, leaving the throne clear for a usurpation since Zuko wouldn't have any heirs to pass the throne to. It had worked for Ozai.

If, however, the water girl and Zuko somehow fell in love, they would certainly have many children which would make gaining the throne quite a bit more difficult. The task would be achieved slowly and there were even more ways things could go wrong. In that event, Azula would have to resort to more devious and underhand ways of gaining the throne.

Her only option now was to wait and see how things with Zuko and Katara worked out, while feeding them lies, trying to ensue that a positive relationship did not develop. Her choice of action depended on it.

Azula sipped the last of her tea and agreed with Lady Lian that green was her most flattering color.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Doors

**A/N With a much shorter wait, here is Chapter 12. Alas, WrenSharpbeak had to help me again, because she's awesome like that. Enjoy! And review!**

Katara walked around her room, passing the door several times. She reached out her hand to grasp the door knob, then drew back. Wringing her hands from nervousness, she walked to the opposite end of her room and flung herself into a chair.

"Why is this so hard?" she groaned into a pillow. "How am I supposed to apologize if I can't even leave my room?"

Katara knew that she had to say sorry for being such a brat planning the wedding, and a part of her really did want to ask for forgiveness. What was holding her back? Katara had never had such conflicted feelings. She was ashamed that she had behaved so terribly, but she felt her pride getting in the way. She wanted to make an apology, yet she couldn't even make herself leave her room. It was a mental quagmire.

"Katara," she said firmly to herself and she stood up. "You are going to do this!"

She took unsteady steps to the door and reached out for the handle. Her hand was about to close around the door knob when, seemingly by itself, it shrank back. Involuntarily, she retreated a few steps.

"What is wrong with me!" Katara growled. The door loomed above her, taunting her. She was staring so intensely at the door that had she been a Firebender, it would have burnt to a crisp.

Suddenly, the door flew opened and Katara cried out as it hit her smack on the head and sent her flying.

"Princess!" Ila cried out and ran to her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, helping Katara up then throwing herself onto the floor in a deep bow. Katara got up, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

"It's all right, I'm fine!"

Ila stood up and placed a pile of clean linens in Katara's closet, then turn to leave.

"Don't shut the door!" Katara yelled, making Ila jump. She could feel her face flushing even darker. "I… I'm going for a walk!" Katara declared, dashing out the door before she could change her mind.

* * *

After Zuko left Iroh's apartments, he struggled to hold in his frustration.

He had every right to make decisions about his own wedding! What was wrong with her? Was he that terrible of a person that she felt the need to behave that way? Zuko had let her make most of the choices! She wasn't even grateful!

"Uncle's lost his mind! He must be senile to think that this would actually work!" he muttered to himself. Zuko immediately felt a pang of shame that he had said that about his uncle.

Was it really so impossible? Zuko pondered. Had he really hurt her so badly that she couldn't forgive him? Zuko had been as pleasant as he could. True, he didn't like her that much either, but he was trying to make this work, trying very hard! Couldn't she see that? Briefly, Zuko wondered if it would just be easier to cancel the whole thing, damn the consequences.

Storming to his room, he kicked a table on its side before shutting himself in his bedroom. Fairly used to the Prince's bursts of anger, a few maids immediately straightened the table before continuing with their dusting.

In his room, Zuko decided that he needed a walk. Although his guards insisted, he dismissed them as he took a path that led out of the palace towards the beach.

* * *

Katara felt her steps slow as she neared Zuko's chambers. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the doors leading to his apartments. Timidly, she asked the two masked guards if Zuko was there.

"The Prince left his chambers a while ago, Princess."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, Princess."

Katara nodded and walked away. She felt oddly sad and happy at the same

time: sad that she couldn't apologize to him, like she wanted, and happy because she didn't have to face him after her abominable conduct. Instead of going back to her room where the door would taunt her, Katara wandered around the palace. Eventually, she came to a large gate, heavily guarded.

"Where does this gate lead?" Katara asked.

"It leads to the beach, Princess."

Katara felt a grin spread across her face. Water!

"Open the gate!" she said, slightly surprise at herself for ordering the men around. The guards bowed and opened the door. Katara stepped through and noticed two guards followed her.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked. The guards exchanged looks.

"Surely you need an escort, Princess," one of the guards said.

"I'll be fine!" Katara insisted. Reluctantly, the guards returned to their positions and Katara made her way down the path.

* * *

Zuko walked down the dirt path, listening. In the palace, there was never silence, nor any sounds of nature. Out here, Zuko could hear birds chirping and, as he continued down the path that slowly turned to sand, the sound of waves crashing on the beach.

He walked the length of the beach, to where a narrow strip of rocks jutted out into the water. Zuko climbed up onto the rocks. At the end, the rocks formed a small island, large enough for two people.

Upon reaching the island, he sat down in a meditative pose. This place had always been his refuge. The tiny island was always surrounded by a fine spray from the waves that crashed against it and a perpetual rainbow could be seen if one looked hard enough.

There was a magic to this tiny island that Ursa had taken him to as a child when she had fights with Ozai. After his mother left, it was the only place to escape Azula's teasing apart from Uncle's apartments and he had thought that he would never see this place again when he was banished.

Deep down, Zuko had always doubted his ability to capture the Avatar. No one had seen him for a hundred years and Zuko had come to realize since Ozai's downfall that the reason he searched for him so diligently was to hide from the truth: his father hated him. Zuko remembered clutching to the Avatar's bison with all his strength as they flew over this spot to overthrow his father.

After he and Iroh had been restored to the throne, he came here often, drinking in the island's magic, hardly daring to believe that he was really home. And now, with Katara's arrival, he desperately needed the peace this place brought.

* * *

As soon as the palace faded from sight, Katara pulled her robes around her knees and went running for the water. She hadn't done any Waterbending for nearly three weeks, and she felt as though a part of her was missing. The dirt path turned into sand as she saw the sun setting over the crashing waves.

Wading up to her waist, she began with a warm-up exercise meant to get chi flowing to do harder, more advanced moves. Katara felt her energy flowing through her body, and maintaining her focus, began to practice some of the harder moves.

* * *

Zuko's eyes snapped open. He heard splashing. It was her, Katara, standing waist-deep in the ocean, doing a complicated move that sent streams of water whooshing around her, enveloping her in an octopus-shaped bubble of water. He tried to meditate again, but Zuko had rarely seen such Waterbending. Every time he had fought her, he had been more worried about defense and offense, not admiring the art. Zuko returned to his meditative pose, but he found himself so distracted that he abandoned it to simply watch her.

* * *

Katara spun around when she felt a prickling at the back of her neck, as if she was being watched. She quickly formed a water whip.

"Who's there?" she called out. Nothing stirred. She dropped the water. "Must've been my imagination," she muttered to herself.

She turned to look behind her and saw what looked like a wall of rocks, sticking out into the sea. Her sense of adventure kicked in. Tucking her dress into her belt, she grasped the rocks and hauled herself up.

Feeling adventurous for the first time in weeks, she carefully began to walk to the end of the rock wall. Katara quickly became damp from the mist that came from the waves crashing against the rocks.

She raised her head to see where she was going and gasped, nearly falling off the rocks. There was someone at the end of the wall, sitting. Katara knew what had been watching her now. Well, whoever it was, they were going to pay for scaring her!

Forming another whip, she crept carefully towards the person, who had his back to her. It was boy, she guessed from the short black hair, and dressed in Fire Nation clothes. She finally drew close enough to figure out who it was.

Katara gasped in surprise when she saw it was Zuko.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, feeling strangely relieved. She was glad it wasn't some stranger, and she _had_ been looking for him. But now that she'd found him, she began wondering if she could go through with what she intended.

Zuko barely glanced in her direction.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly.

Hearing the obvious distance and displeasure in his voice, Katara felt her resolve to apologize begin to waver, and she struggled to maintain her composure. Taking a calming breath, she sat down beside him.

"Nothing," she replied as casually as she could manage. "I just thought maybe we could talk."

When he offered no reply, she chewed her lip nervously. He still would not look at her and she was beginning to feel awkward. In an attempt to break the silence, and perhaps try to smooth things over from earlier, she finally spoke up timidly.

"I really do like the flowers you picked."

He didn't reply right away, instead casting a slightly suspicious sidelong glance at her, as if trying to determine if she was being sincere. Deciding that perhaps she was, he turned his gaze back out to the water and answered softly.

"They were my mother's favorite."

"Oh," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

As the silence dragged on between then, and she began feeling even more uncomfortable, she tried once more to get on better terms with him.

"I can see why she liked them," she ventured, "they're really beautiful. You know, it's funny," she continued, her nervousness causing her babble blithely, "after seeing all the other arrangements, that's the one I was going to pick anyway."

She turned a cheerful smile in his direction, thinking that this would finally get some reaction out of him. It did, but certainly not the one she had hoped for and she had to lean back look up at him as he startled her by rising to his feet abruptly. His eyes were hard and cold as he gave her a mocking bow.

"I'm so pleased to know that you got _everything_ you wanted," he said acidly.

And without another word, he turned on his heel and headed across the rocks back to the beach, leaving Katara staring after him in shock and dismay. As tears of shame pricked at the back of her eyes, Katara buried her face in her knees, thinking perhaps that it would have been better if she'd just stayed in her room after all.

* * *

Azula sat at the dinner table, carefully observing Zuko and Katara. Unlike lunch, spent in total and awkward silence, they spoke to each other. However, they went out of their way not to speak to each other, and when they did, it was painfully frigid. Azula had to fight not to laugh when Zuko stretched his arm out instead of merely asking his fiancée to pass the oyster sauce. She actually snorted when Katara politely asked for more lobster and Zuko wordlessly shoved the plate at her.

After dinner, Azula returned to her room, laughing as she reclined on her divan and contemplated ways to "help" the couple.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N I'm SO sorry it took so long. Many, many apologies, and please, please review! Anonymous reviews ARE enabled!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Azula sat at the table, eating her breakfast calmly

Azula sat at the table, eating her breakfast calmly. Her worthless brother and his peasant bride had obviously had some sort of fight. The girl seemed to have regretted whatever had transpired between them, and attempted to be kind anyway, a kindness that was snubbed by Zuko's silence.

The next day she remained silent and sullen, and Zuko seemed to regret _his_ actions over the course of the day and made several attempts to be pleasant with _her_. His attempts were futile, and on the third day after their fight, they simply sat in miserable silence. Azula decided to act.

* * *

After poking her food listlessly around the plate, Katara left the table. A few moments later, Azula excused herself as well, following Katara. She caught up quickly.

"Katara."

Katara whirled around in surprise; realized who it was that had called her name; took a battle stance; and instinctively looked around for water. To Katara's surprise, Azula looked shocked and almost hurt at this. "I'm sorry," Katara said, not really meaning it, still bitter towards Azula's actions during the war. "You surprised me," she added coldly. Azula winced at the blatant dislike in Katara's obvious lie.

"I didn't mean to," she said softly, a foil to Katara's harsh tone. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Katara's eyes narrowed further in suspicion. "About what?"

Azula opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, then stopped and shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you." She left before Katara realized that she had said her last words with the slightest hint of regret; leaving Katara with a tiny worm of guilt. She quickly buried it and returned to her room, plopping down into a chair.

* * *

Azula returned to her room as well. There was nothing else interesting she could do at the palace. As per her parole, she was only allowed inside the palace. She could enter the Capitol City only if she was accompanied by a member of the royal family and a company of guards, offering her little else to do, since neither Zuko nor Uncle would ever consent to let her out of the palace.

Even in the palace, there were still places forbidden to her. She was not allowed on the battlements, or in the armory. The war room was also forbidden to her. She could not go to the training grounds to practice and spar. She was not expressly forbidden to Firebend, but the places in the palace most suited for bending practice were.

In prison, the food had contained a drug that had left her perpetually weak, and consequently unable to Firebend. Since she had left prison and regained her bending, the only fire she could call up was a weak orange flame that could barely light a lantern. Azula missed her blue flames and lightening, and she hated that she was forced into this weakness.

Azula held her hand out and tried to light it on fire, an action that she often repeated in her room. A small flame sputtered to life in her hand, a flame so tiny the flame of a candle's would outstrip it. It flickered and Azula concentrated all her strength on keeping it alive. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple with the effort. It winked out anyway.

She growled and threw herself into her chair. It made no sense. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she bend properly? Azula had always had a strong will, and had never had any trouble conjuring flames before. Standing up, she took a stance and punched the air, a move that, only a few years ago, she could have used to project a torrent of flames twenty feet. Now, only a few sparks were produced, sparks that quickly went out.

Azula's hand's curled into fists, her fingernails nearly slicing her palms. She took a few deep, calming breaths. Firebending was a failure at the moment; but she had other plans.

* * *

Katara quickly found herself bored with the palace. Most of the noble ladies here had a few talents that they had been bred and raised to appreciate. Katara saw the other ladies with their accomplishments and found herself woefully lacking.

She eventually decided, upon discovering the (rather small) music conservatory in the palace to learn an instrument. She asked for directions from the guards, who accompanied her to the music conservatory. She was met with a room full of instruments but rather void of people.

One older gentleman welcomed her genially, and showed her the many instruments that they had in the conservatory. As they toured and Katara tested out several instruments, she carefully asked why the room was so empty. The older gentleman's reply was that the war had drained the money that went toward improving the arts. As a result, he was the only one in the palace running the conservatory.

After trying a few notes on nearly every instrument in the room, Katara finally decided to learn how to play the banhu. The older gentleman, named Jing, opened the cabinets containing banhus, and pulled out a rather beaten banhu.

"Just until you've learned, your Highness. Then, you may find a much fancier instrument to play."

Katara and Jing had just begun her lesson when the door opened. Azula walked in, and balked at the sight of Katara.

"Good evening, your Highness," Jing said, bowing to Azula. Azula motioned for him to get up.

"I wanted to relearn the matouqin," she said softly to Jing.

"Of course," he said, going off in search of one for her to play upon. He walked down far toward the other end of the room, before digging through the cabinets and searching. Azula stood awkwardly and Katara sat on her stool, equally awkward.

Katara frowned. It had been a few days since Azula had made that strange attempt to talk to her, and ever since, she saw her everywhere. The former princess' sudden appearance jarred Katara, making her fearful that Azula might be following her, planning something.

However, mixed with her suspicions, sympathy had begun to form. Katara had done her best to squash these feelings, but her nature was forgiving, and, having had always looked for the best in people her whole life, Katara found herself making excuses for why Azula had so suddenly appeared.

"Perhaps she's always been like this, and you're just paranoid after actually talking to her," she had muttered to herself as she pondered. Not only did she find herself making excuses for Azula, but Katara had also noticed that while Azula suddenly seemed to be everywhere, she was everywhere alone. Of course, the palace guards and staff were always present, but Azula herself had no company, even though Mai and Ty Lee were both in the palace.

As Katara reflected on Azula's odd behavior, she realized that she was staring quite rudely at her. Katara turned pink as their eyes made contact.

"Good evening," she said stiffly.

"Good evening," Azula replied. "We had such a lovely day, today," she added lamely.

"Yes," Katara muttered. There were a few moments of awkward silence. "What are you doing?" Katara asked with a touch more suspicion in her voice than she had intended.

"I learned the matouqin as a child," Azula replied as genially as she could. "I wanted to relearn how to play. I've forgotten everything from my childhood. I was also planning on having tea after I secured lessons."

"Oh," Katara replied. "What kind of tea do you like?" she said from lack of anything else to say.

"Green tea is my favorite," Azula replied. "And you?"

"Green tea, too."

"Would you care to join me?"

Katara's mind had been working furiously during the whole conversation, trying to locate any hint of what Azula was planning, and now, it drew up blank.

"No," Katara said forcefully. Her face instantly burned and Azula went somberly from the room. Katara felt awful, and left soon afterward.

Jing was left quite confused at the royal ladies.

* * *

Katara had had only a margin of guilt or sympathy for Azula before. After their terribly humiliating half-conversation, these feelings only intensified. Katara wasn't even sure why. She was supposed to hate Azula, and with good cause.

She flopped onto her bed and groaned. The way things were going, Katara was never going to have a friend in the Fire Nation. She would live the remainder of her life alone and hated in the palace that felt more and more like a prison to her.

When diner was ready, Katara realized that she wasn't very hungry at all, and remained in her room, reading. It was a piece of Earth Kingdom literature, of which there was plenty, since it was the largest nation in the world.

The particular piece was about a man forced to commit a crime to feed his starving family, and wound up serving years in prison. At the beginning of the story, when he was released from prison, he was a hardened man, and quickly resorted to a short-lived life of crime. One man's kindness was enough to open his eyes.

Katara felt her sense of guilt increase as she read the novel. It was true, that redemption was possible. While he had never proved himself to Katara in the few weeks that Zuko had traveled with them during the war, he had somewhat proven himself to the other members of the group. True, Azula had been her enemy years ago, but it was possible that she could have changed. Wasn't it?

"I'll only find out if I try," Katara mused out loud. "Maybe she just needs someone to show her that redemption is possible." The story of Shinkei was only fiction; Katara knew this. But, she also knew that in every story, there was a grain of truth. Resolved, she made her plan.

* * *

The next morning, Azula received a note from Princess Katara, inviting her to have tea in her chambers after lunch. She smiled slowly.

* * *

Ila poured the tea carefully for Katara and Azula. She bowed and left the room. There was a moment of silence while the girls sipped their tea. Katara set hers down, nearly spilling a few drops. Azula noticed her shaking hands, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Katara said. Before she could stop it, she explained. "I've never been this close to you before without fighting." She winced before she had even finished her sentence. Her first attempt at making a friend in the palace was sure to fail.

Azula remained quiet for a moment before she responded. "I don't blame you for being nervous. I must be a monster to you."

"No!" Katara quickly claimed, before lapsing into silence once again. The girls sipped their tea again to avoid speaking. Azula put down her teacup first.

"In a few months, we're going to be sisters." She didn't miss the slight cringe in Katara's face, which turned crimson a moment later. "Before that happens, I need you to know something, and I need to say it. I…" She faltered. "I'm sorry."

Katara was completely blown away.

"For everything," Azula added. "All that I've done to you. To your family, friends." She looked down. "Your country."

"You don't have to–," Katara began awkwardly, her suspicions rising again. This wasn't the Azula she knew, even taking into consideration her newfound desire to find forgiveness.

"I didn't know any better," Azula continued. "All I knew was what I was told, and I never thought that you were any more than the enemy. It's a despicable way of thinking." Azula hung her head in shame. Katara felt a wave of sympathy bury most of her doubts. She knew that this was a difficult thing to admit, having experienced the same thing.

"I used to feel that way, too," Katara admitted.

"I don't want to keep feeling this way. I want to get rid of the past. I don't want to be enemies. I want us to be friends."

"Friends?" Katara echoed lamely, the doubts she felt earlier rising slightly.

"I've been so lonely since I've come home," Azula admitted, seeing the distrust in her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself. "My parents are gone, the only family I have left hates me, and my own best friends are avoiding me. I'm completely alone."

"I know how you feel," Katara murmured. Her feelings wrestled with each other. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive some of the things you've done to me," Katara said slowly, her stomach lurching as she saw Azula's face fall. "But that doesn't mean that we can't still try to be friends."

Azula's face lit up.

* * *

Azula and Katara walked, arms linked, through the gardens. Katara was eagerly telling Azula anecdotes of her childhood, most of them involving Sokka and his follies. They strolled past the flower gardens, whiling away their time with conversation.

Eventually, Katara ran out of stories, and Azula offered many tales of Zuko as a young child, most the stories involving him doing something stupid, or ridiculous. They passed by a lone willow tree, as Azula finished the story she was telling.

Their laughter stretched to the person brooding underneath. As Azula and Katara walked past, moving on to different subjects, Zuko straightened up from underneath the willow, a sour look on his face.


End file.
